


[RR]Bored Drabbles with Echizen Brothers

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Miscellaneous [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: Self-serving English pieces for my amusement in between updating fanfics in Chinese
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma
Series: [NPOT][RR]Miscellaneous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542196
Kudos: 3





	[RR]Bored Drabbles with Echizen Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> LA/CA/US Orthotics (x):  
Ryougami/Ryoumeow

**【01】**  
**Setting: An unexpected small chat from Echizen brothers. In which Ryouma attended a lecture given by Prof. Tokugawa while his older brother was sexting with him.**  
*天空陷落世界线，越前弟弟本科毕业后刚上军校那会的某天日常。

“I am in class.”

“With that Mr. Summa Cum Laude?”

“You should try to avoid all kinds of childish jealousy next time.”

“Sounds like you were the first child in our family.”

“Geez, are you really in a tough task as you said the day before yesterday? How come you could keep tapping away from your mobile?”

“Sweetie, I don’t mind saying that again --you are my unparalleled mission with top priority, remember?”

“Well… class is in session… PLEASE TURN OFF THAT HECKING STUFF FOR TOP MISSION’S SACK!”

“Come on… you little liar, you like that~ [A live photo of Ryouga himself attached]”

“What does this stupid selfie for?”

“So that you could picture real-time me when you cum.”

“F*ck off.”

“Manners, dear.”

——  
*"Built-in" Vibrator existed for sure. XDDD  
*表.sexting play，里.Vibrator egg play，酱紫。  
*英文写得比中文快多了啊晕…不愧美国骨科。  
*无聊的语气翻译：  
-在上课。  
-和优等生在一起？  
-下次别这么酸溜溜的成吗。  
-听起来你才是哥。  
-老天、你前天说有困难任务认真的吗？你咋一直bb个没完？  
-宝贝我不介意多说几次、你才是我的最优先任务。  
-好吧…至少在课上赶紧给我把那鬼东西停掉！  
-得了吧宝贝儿、你明明就很喜欢 [附图：龙雅的动态照片]  
-发这张蠢自拍作甚？  
-方便你等会高潮时能看到哥的即时影像。  
-滚犊子！  
-注意礼貌，亲爱的。

**【02】**  
**Setting: Npot Golden Age 141衍生？直角引号里是「Dodo’s word」**

“Hey... pass me that ketchup...”

“Will you mind expressing much more courteous when you boss around your ever-admired elder brother?”

“You highlights ‘ever’ on your own. PLEASE, A-NI-KI.”

“Err... in all fairness I prefer ‘Onii-SAMA’ with galgame flavor.”

[Your dearie Ryoumeow managed not to roll his eyes at you]

***

「You have Buffalo sauce on your right cheek, Ryouma.」

“Roger, Tks Dodo.”

[Whisper in Ryouma’s ear by Ryouga] “If Dodo weren’t here, I tend to lick it off for you.”

“...Yuk.”

“You hurt me my little princess... it was you who initiated the first kiss with me and you’ve even said would like to marry your big brother.”

“...Gosh why are you keeping harping back to five-year-old me... I’ll let our old man take you to that field training helping you to get rid of those trivial same old stories.”

***

「Wait Ryouma! You dip wings in my saucer, it’s suicidal cayenne pepper!」

“......” [ฅQдQฅ猫猫舌对付不了地狱辣]

「I go get you some juice.」

[As Dodo walked away, Ryouga canoodled his little brother with a chocolate-feeding deep kiss]

“See, my babe always need me.”

[Spicy dip made Ryouma’s tougue so numb that he couldn’t rebut his older brother at the moment]

[Just-returned Dodo misses out on Echizen brothers while they two are making out with each other at the corner behind canteen’s folding screen]

——  
*(*艸*) “saying oniisan oniisan every two seconds”甜疯我（于是又在摸傻白甜短打）

**【TBC？】**


End file.
